Twins of Twin Tower
by Mikan chanX3
Summary: ramalan tentang sepasang bayi kembar manakuti setiap penduduk Dendalion Town. ehhh... gak bisa bikin summary gomenasai
1. Chapter 1

Suatu waktu, di suatu tempat yang sangat indah, lahir sepasang kembar. Laki laki dan perempuan. Semulanya para tetangga disekitar kediaman bayi kembar itu merasa bahagia karena kelahiran bayi kembar laki laki dan perempuan merupakan kejadian langka. Tapi kemudian datang seorang wanita dan mengejutkan mereka semua dengan berkata

"Kedua anak ini akan membawa kalian kpd kematian".

Awalnya mereka tidak percaya akan perkataan wanita itu, Dan justru menghinanya. Tak itu, Salah satu kerabat bayi itu mengabarkan kalau ibu si bayi terpeleset dan mati seketika. Wanita itu tersenyum dan berkata

"Nyawa yang lainnya akan menyusul" katanya lalu pergi.

Setekah kejadian itu, kematian kematian yang lain menyusul. Dimulai dari ayahnya. Mati seketika saat kapal yang membawanya menabrak karang. Kapal itu baik baik saja, tetapi naasnya pria itu terjatuh dari kapal dan kepalanya membentur karang dan akhirnya dia mati.

Saat itu mereka berumur setahun.

Di ulang tahun mereka yang kedua kakek dan neneknya tewas akibat kebakaran dirumah mereka. Dan anehnya sepasang bayi itu selamat tanpa luka sedikitpun.

Di hari mereka berumur 3 tahun tetangga mereka jatuh ke jurang.

Akhirnya para warga mengadukan hal hal aneh pada penguasa desa itu. Saat akan menghukum ke 2 bayi itu sang raja tidak tega dan mengangkat mereka sebagai anak dan menempatkan mereka di menara kembar yang mengapit istana. Sayangnya itu keputusan yang salah. Kedua kembar itu menolak dipisahkan dan sang raja berakhir dengan tubuh tercabik cabik.

Rakyat makin ketakutan dan memutuskan mengubur kedua balita itu hidup hidup. Beberapa tahun setelah itu tidak ada kematian aneh lagi. Mereka merasa yakin bahwa kedua bayi itu sudah mati. Sayangnya dugaan mereka salah. Tepat saat ulang tahun kembar itu yang ke 15, mereka keluar dari kubur mereka. Dan membunuh seluruh penghuni kerajaan hingga tak bersisa.

Beberapa puluh tahun setelahnya, negeri itu telah menjadi tempat wisata yang indah. Tanpa seorang pun tahu misteri negeri itu. Dan sepasang kembar itu menunggu setiap pengunjung yang datang di menara kembar istana.


	2. Chapter 2: Sakine Meiko

**Maaf bagi yang mengira kembar itu adalah Len dan Rin. Sebenarnya kembar yang kumaksud adalah OC ku **

**Kembar neraka Hans dan Greta^^;**

**Disclaimer: Mikan hanya memiliki kembar neraka, bukan Vocaloid**

* * *

**Normal POV**

* * *

"Selamat datang di Dandelion Town!" sapa seorang gadis.

Dia memiliki rambut merah muda panjang sampai sepinggang dan matanya juga berwarna biru laut

"Namaku IA, pemandu kalian di negeri yang luar biasa ini." kata IA dengan senyum yang luar biasa lebarnya.

Seorang gadis cream panjang bergelombang mengangkat tangannya

"Kenapa negeri ini dinamakan Dandelion?"

IA terdiam sejenak, dan tak lama dia kembali tersenyum. Tidak, tidak selebar dan seceria tadi. Tapi senyum tipis yang lebih menyerupai seringai.

"Karena seperti yang kalian semua lihat, banyak Dendalion tumbuh disekitar kita." jawabnya.

IA lalu mengambil sebatang bunga itu dengan hati hati dan kemudian meniupnya hingga seluruh bunganya terbang.

"dan karena nyawa yang dengan begitu mudahnya terbang seperti Dandelion dikota ini." gumamnya.

"Ehm, bisa kita lanjutkan turnya?" tanya gadis berambut cream itu sekali lagi.

"Ah, oh ya, ayo kita pergi, SeeU." Jawab IA.

Gadis itu sedikit terkejut  
'Darimana dia tau namaku?' pikirnya

* * *

(skip time)

* * *

"Nah, kita sekarang sampai di gudang anggur. Konon para petani anggur menyimpan semua botol anggurnya dilantai gudang ini dan masih tersimpan dengan baik hingga sekarang." kata IA memberi penjelasan.

Tiba tiba seorang wanita kira kira berumur dua0-an menyeruak diantara kerumunan. Wajahnya memerah dan jalannya sedikit limbung. Sepertinya dia mabuk.

"Bisakah kita masuk dan melihat lihat?" tanya wanita itu.

IA menggelengkan kepalanya

"Sayang sekali tidak boleh, karena ini adalah batas yang dibuatnya." jawab IA tenang, tidak lupa senyum manis terpasang di wajahnya.

Semua yang mendengarnya bingung dengan penjelasan IA.

sementara IA masih melanjutkan turnya didalam kastil tampak seorang gadis berambut panjang dan kulitnya putih pucat sedang duduk sambil menyisir rambut sepasang boneka dipangkuannya. Sesekali dIA melirik keluar, memperhatikan wanita yang mabuk tadi. Lalu dia tersenyum dan kembali menyisir rambut bonekanya.

"Aku ingin keluar dan menemui wanita itu." gumamnya.

"Daripada menemuinya langsung, bukankah lebih baik dia yang menemui kita?" kata seseorang yangtiba tiba berada dihadapan gadis tadi

gadis itu hanya cemberut dan berkata dengan manja

"Tapi Hans, aku ingin bermain dengan kulitnya yang putih dan halus itu."

orang yang bernama Hans itu tersenyum, lalu mencium gadis itu tepat dibibir

"Dia akan segera datang, Percayalah, Greta. Aku akan memancingnya kesini. Bukankah begitu, Hansel, Gretel?"

tiba tiba sepasang boneka yang berada di pangkuan gadis bernama greta tadi serempak memutar kepalanya mengarah ke Hans dan berkata

"Tentu saja Hans sama."

* * *

(skip time)

* * *

Dimalam hari, seluruh turis diantarkan ke penginapan mereka

"Kuingatkan satu hal, jangan mendekati Dandelion town dimalam hari. Atau kalian akan mendapatkan akibatnya." kata IA sebelum pergi.

Tapi ada yangtidak mematuhi aturan IA, dan pergi menuju gudang anggur.

"Hah! Masa melihat saja tidak boleh! Karena anggur anggur inilah aku mau mengikuti tur yang membosankan ini."

dia pun menerobos masuk dan menghancurkan setiap papan larangan didepannya.  
Akhirnya dia sampai di sebuah ruangan dibawah tanah dan disana terdapat banyak botol anggur. Tanpa basa basi lagi, dia mengambil anggur itu dan meminumnya.

.

.

.

Meiko keluar dari gudang penyimpanan anggur dlm keadaan mabuk berat. Sambil membawa satu botol anggur ditangannya, dia memperhatikan keadaan sekitarnya.

"Kenapa rasanya ada yang berubah ya?" tanyanya sambil berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

Dia berkeliling berapa kali, tapi tidak kunjung menuju jalan keluar.

"Rasanya dari sini aku mengambil arah kanan. Tapi kenapa pintu keluar tidak tampak?"

"Kyaahaha! Hansel tunggu!"

terdengar suara anak anakyang sedang bermain. Dengan maksud menanyakan jalan keluar dari anak anak itu, Meiko pun menuju kearah suara dan menemukan sepasang anak yang sedang bermain pistol pistolan.

"Adik adik, kakak sedang mencari pintu keluar. Apa adik tau?" tanya Meiko.

Anak anak itu berhenti dari kesibukan mereka dan menoleh kearah Meiko. Meiko tidak bisa menahan rasa takut dan teriakannya karena wajah ke dua anak itu menyeramkan. Wajah mereka dibasahi oleh cairan merah yang tidak lain tidak bukan adalah darah.  
Meiko segera berlari menjauh dari ke dua anak itu. Terus berlari tanpa tahu arah.

Disepanjang jalan dia terus melihat hal hal yang membuat ketakutannya semakin bertambah, tangan manusia, sepasang bola mata yang menggelinding di jalanan, dan bahkan sebuah kepala tanpa tubuh yang meminta Meiko untuk memberikan tubuhnya.

Meiko sudah tidak dapat berpikir rasional, dengan semua kekuatan yang dia punya, dia berlari sekencang mungkin.

BRUK!

Meiko memegangi kepalanya yang membentur seseorang atau sesuatu. Dengan harap harap cemas dia mengangkat kepalanya. Berharap dia tidaka bertemu dangan dua anak tadi.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan disini? Sudah kukatakan agar tidak mendatangi tempat ini dimalam hari kan?" terdengar suara yang tidak asing ditelinga Meiko.

IA

"Tolong! Tolong keluarkan aku dari tempat ini! Aku tidak mau berada di tempat menakutkan seperti ini!" kata Meiko sambil mengguncang guncangkan tubuh IA, wajahnya pucat pasi dan matanya menyiratkan dia sangat ketakutan.

IA memegangi kedua bahu Meiko, lalu berkata "Kamu ingin keluar dari sini, bukankah begitu?" tanya IA sambil berbisik di telinga Meiko.

Meiko tanpa berpikir dua kali langsung menganggukkan kepalanya.

IA tersenyum manis kemudian menuntun Meiko ke sebuah ruangan, dan mempersilahkannya masuk. Saat Meiko sudah berada didalam, IA segera menutup pintu dan menguncinya, tidak memperdulikan teriakan Meiko yang ketakutan dan suara pintu yang digedor gedor oleh Meiko.

"Selamat datang didunia kami, Sakine Meiko."

Meiko berbalik dan kembali berteriak karena melihat, bukan hanya ke dua anak itu, tapi juga sepasang anak lainnya yang jauh lebih tua dari ke dua anak tadi. Mata mereka berbeda warna, dan salah satunya mengeluarkan air mata darah.

Belum sempat Meiko mengatakan apa apa, salah satu anak yang bermain pistol pistolan itu menembak Meiko, dan tepat mengenai kepalanya.


	3. Chapter 3: Shion Kaito

**Disclaimer: Mikan tidak memiliki Vocaloid. yang Mikan miliki hanyalah kembar neraka dan boneka kembar Hansel dan Gretel**

* * *

**Normal POV**

* * *

Siang hari itu terasa panas saat beberapa orang berkumpul untuk menyaksikan pengamen jalanan yang tampil disebuah jalan yang cukup ramai dikunjungi wisatawan.

Pengamen jalanan itu terdiri atas tiga orang, pria berambut biru laut sebagai penyanyi, seorang gadis berambut pink sepinggang sebagai pemegang keyboard, dan seorang laki laki/perempuan(?) yang memiliki rambut panjang berwarna ungu yang diikat ponytail tinggi.

Mereka sudah berada disana sejak pagi, tapi mereka belum mendapatkan penghasilan yang bisa dikatakan cukup.  
Hingga malam tiba, mereka masih belum mendapatkan tambahan uang.

"Kalau begini terus, aku ragu kita bisa bertahan," ucap pria berambut biru laut tadi sambil melilitkan syalnya.

Memang aneh, dimusim panas ini dia masih memakai syal.  
Yang lainnya mengangguk

"Kita harus mencari pekerjaan lain." kata wanita berambut pink.

Saat itulah, si IA, menampakkan diri, dan mendatangi mereka bertiga.

"Kalian ingin menjadi penyanyi ditempatku? Kujamin kalian akan mendapatkan upah yang memuaskan." ucap IA, tak lupa dengan senyum liciknya.

Ketiganya menatap tidak percaya. Dan yang pertama kali bertanya adalahtidak wanita grup itu.

"Benarkah? Kami dengan senang hati menerimanya." kata wanita itu dengan pandangan berbinar.

Senyum IA semakin mengembang saat dia berkata  
"Bagus. Tapi sebelumnya kalian harus bertemu tuanku." ucap IA.

Lalu IA pun mengajak mereka Dendalion Town, tempat Hans dan Greta menunggu mainan baru mereka.

Keempat orang itu akhirnya sampai didepan sebuah kastil yang sangat besar. Dimana ada 2 menara yang mengapit kastil itu. Luka yang sedari tadi penasaran dengan pemilik kastil ini akhirnya bertanya pada IA.

"Ehm, sebenarnya siapa pemilik kastil ini? Kelihatannya dia orang besar." tanya Luka.

"Mereka pemilik kota yang indah ini." jawab IA singkat. Tanpa menoleh kepada lawan bicaranya sama sekali.

* * *

"Jadi, kalian kesini ingin bekerja sebagai penyanyi?" tanya si pemilik kastil.

Baik Luka, Kaito dan Gakupo tidak dapat berkata apapun melihat sipemilik kastil. Mereka hanyalah sepasang kembar yang kira kira berumur belasan.

"Um, iya. Kami ingin bekerja disini." jawab Kaito yang telah tersadar.

Hans, si kembar laki laki menyeruput minuman yang berwarna merah dan kental dicangkirnya, sebelum berkata

"Kami memang memerlukan penyanyi dikota ini, tapi kami hanya membutuhkan seorang. Bukan satu kelompok." ujar Hans.

Ketiganya nampak kecewa, tapi kata kata kembar satunya sungguh mengejuntukan mereka

"Hans, tidak buruk juga jika kita memiliki tiga penyanyi. Pasti akan menyenangkan!" ujar Greta, kembar satunya dengan manja.

Hans tersenyum melihat tingkah manja Greta, dan segera menyanggupi permintaannya.

"Baik, karena ini keinginan Greta. Aku akan memberikan kalian kesempatan bernyanyi bersama." ucap Hans.

Pandangan ke tiga orang itu yang awalnya mendung berubah cerah. Hans melanjuntukan perkataannya

"Tapi, kalian harus melakukan tes kecil dulu." ucap Hans, lalu kembali menyeruput minuman dicangkirnya.

Ke tiga nya mengeryit heran. Belum sempat mereka bertanya Hans kembali membuka suara

"Kalian akan kutempatkan di masing masing ruang kaca. Dan didalam ruangan itu kalian harus bernyanyi. Aku akan menilai dari suara dan alat musik yang kalian mainkan. Dan memutuskan siapa yang ikut siapa yang tinggal" ujar Hans panjang lebar.

Mereka bertiga saling berpandangan beberapa saat sebelum kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada Hans, dan menyanggupinya.

Saat ini, mereka ditempatkan diruangan diruangan kaca dengan luas ruangan tidak lebih besar dari tubuh dan alat musik yang mereka gunakan. Disisi kiri dan kanan mereka diberi sekat terbuat dari kaca berwarna hitam sehingga mereka tidak bisa melihat temannya diruangan disebelahnya. Hans, Greta dan IA mendengarkan alunan musik dari mereka dari sudut ruangan. Sampai akhirnya Greta menarik lengan baju Hans.

"Ada apa Greta?" tanya Hans dengan lembut pada adiknya .

Greta menunjuk tangan Luka, yang putih dan cantik. Hans menyeringai lalu mengambil katana disudut ruangan dan memasuki ruangan Luka.

"Apa ada yang salah Hans sama?" tanya Luka denganharap harap cemas.

Hans menggelengkan kepala lalu berkata

"Tidak ada yang salah. Kurasa kamu bisa menyanyi untuk kami.."

wajah Luka berubah cerah sebelum Hans berkata

"Di neraka."

setelah mengatakan itu Hans segera menebas leher Luka hingga putus. Lalu memotong tangan Luka dan memberikannya pada Greta.

"Arigatou niichan. Pasti ini akan semakin memperindah pot di kamarku." ujar Greta sambil berlonjak lonjak kesenangan layaknya anak kecil.

Hans tersenyum kecil lalu melirik IA, yang baru saja keluar dari ruangan disamping ruangan Luka.

"Aku juga ingin menikmatinya. Apa aku salah Hans sama?" kata IA sambil memainkan rambut panjang berwarna ungu dan merah darah ditangannya.

Seluruh tubuhnya dipenuhi bercak bercak merah yang tidak bisa dikatakan sedikit. Begitu juga dengan ruangan kaca yang baru saja dimasukinya.

Hans tersenyum dan kembali keperjaannya yang tertunda. Dirobeknya dada Luka dan mengambil hatinya. Dengan senyum lebar dia menelan hati itu.

Setelah mereka selesai dengan tugasnya pada kedua 'penyanyi' itu. Mereka memutuskan menunggu kaito sampai menyelesaikan lagunya dan keluar dari ruangan itu.

* * *

Kaito masih berada didalam ruangan kaca itu. Lagu yang dinyanyikannya sudah selesai beberapa menit yang lalu. Kini dia sedang bingug apakah harus keluar atau tidak, belum lagi dia mendengar suara jeritan teman temannya dibait bait terakhir lagunya tadi.

Setelam sekian lama berpikir, Kaito memutuskan untuk keluar dari ruangan kaca itu.

Betapa terkejutnya dia mendapati teman temannya, Luka dan Gakupo, tewas dengan mengenaskan.

"A, apa yang kalian lakukan pada mereka?" tanya Kaito dengan nada bergetar.

"Kami tidak melakukan apapun, kau yang melakukannya." jawab Hans dengan ringannya.

"Tidak mungkin. Bagaimana aku bisa melakukan itu!" jawab Kaito tidak percaya.

Memang hal yang mustahil karena kaito tidak pernah keluar dari ruangan kaca itu.

"Lalu ini apa?" tanya Hans seraya menarik tangan kanan Kaito keatas.

Mata Kaito membulat melihat sesuatu ditangannya. Sebuah pisau yang berlumuran darah. Bahkan sebagian darah itu mengenai lengan bajunya yang panjang.

Kaito menjerit keras dan mencoba membuang pisau itu dari tangannya. Tapi seolah mempunyai pikiran sendiri, tangannya tidak mau melepaskan pisau itu dan menggenggamnya semakin erat. Sementara itu Hans berjalan mendekati Kaito dan membisikkan sesuatu ke telinganya

"Kamu membunuh mereka, kau tau." kata Hans dengan nada dingin.

Kaito ketakutan, tubuhnya menggigil. Dia ingin berlari tapi kakinya seolah olah membeku.

"Teman temanmu sudah pergi, kenapa kamu tidak ikut bersama mereka?" tanya Greta sambil memeluk dua boneka kembar yang entah darimana datangnya.

Tiba tiba tangan kanan Kaito bergerak sendiri, dan mengiris tangan yang satunya. Kaito menjerit keras, bahkan menangis.

Setelah beberapa lama kuasa Kaito pada tangannya kembali. Dia lalu melempar pisau itu kesembarang arah.

Kaito berlari dan terus berlari tanpa melihat kebelakang. Yang ada dalam pikirannya hanya satu: keluar dari tempat ini.

Dia terus berlari tanpa tujuan didalam kastil itu, hingga akhirnya dia menemukan sebuah pintu besar. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Kaito segera membukanya dengan harapan bisa keluar dari kastil ini. Tapi bukannya keluar, Kaito justru terjebak ditaman yang dipenuhi bunga mawar berwarna biru. Untuk sesaat Kaito terpesona akan keindahan bunga yang terpantul cahaya bulan, hingga akhirnya dia teringat kembali akan tujuannya.

"Ini tidak berguna, aku harus segera pergi dari sini,"

dia mencoba melangkahkan kaki. Tapi kakinya justru tidak mau bergerak karena dililit akar akar mawar. Dengan sekuat tenaga dia mencoba, tetap saja kakinya tidak mau bergerak seinci pun.

Kaito melihat sekeliling, berharap ada sesuatu yang dapat membantunya. Diantara daun daun mawar dia menemukan sebuah katana. Wajahnya yang terlihat putus asa berubah cerah dan segera menggapai katana itu. Saat mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya, dia pun mulai mengayunkan katana ke kakinya, tepatnya ke akar yang melilit kakinya.

Tapi bukannya memotong akar, Kaito malah menebas kakinya sendiri sampai putus. Kaito berteriak sekeras kerasnya, saat tangannya yang seolah olah memiliki pikiran sendiri menyayat nyayat kakinya yang masih tersambung dengan tubuhnya.

Dia tersungkur di lantai dengan darah yang membasahi sebagian besar tubuhnya bahkan sebagian kelopak mawar itu hingga berubah warna menjadi warna merah darah.

Saat menoleh kesamping, dia menemukan boneka kembar milik Greta berjalan kearahnya. Kaito mencoba untuk duduk saat boneka kembar itu sudah semakin dekat kearahnya. Salah satu boneka itu menyodorkan sebuah pistol yang segera diambil oleh tangan Kaito.

Tangan Kaito lalu mengarahkan pistol itu ke kepalanya.

"Tidak, kumohon jangan!"

...kata kata terakhir Kaito sebelum tangan Kaito menarik pelatuknya, menembak kepalanya sendiri.

Sepasang boneka itu segera menyeret Kaito kembali kedalam kastil.

* * *

Tbc

* * *

**chap dua selesai! Yee!**  
**\(^o^)/**  
**nah, ada yang tau siapa korban selanjutnya?**


	4. Chapter 4: Hatsune Miku

**Disclaimer: vocaloid bukan milik Mikan. Yang Mikan miliki hanyalah kembar neraka**

* * *

_"Miku san, matamu indah sekali."_

"Arigatou Gumi, jangan panggil aku dengan embel embel san lagi. Kita teman bukan?"

Dulu, kamu hanya menatapku dengan mata indahmu, kamu hanya bermain dan tertawa bersamaku. Sekarang...

"Gumi! Bawakan tasku."

_"B-baik Miku sama."_

"Ohayou Miku sama."

"Miku sama, hari ini kamu terlihat sangat cantik."

"Itu sudah jelas bukan? Ah, Gumi. PRku sudah kamu kerjakan?"

sekarang, bisakah aku mendapatkan kembali mata indahmu?

* * *

**Normal POV**

* * *

"Untuk darmawisata tahun ini kita akan pergi ke Dendalion Town. Dan dihari terakhir kita akan memilih ratu Crypton high school." jelas kepala sekolah di depan para muridnya.

Seorang gadis yang memiliki rambut teal dikuncir dua dan memiliki mata berwarna senada tersenyum. Dia lalu berkata pada seorang gadis yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Hei, menurutmu siapa yang bisa mendapatkan posisi ratu selain aku?" tanyanya pada gadis berambut hijau muda disampingnya.

"T-tidak ada.. Miku S-sama." jawab gadis itu, Gumi, dengan gugup.

Gadis itu, Hatsune Miku tersenyum meremehkan sebelum dia kembali memperhatikan pengumuman dari kepala sekolah.

Setelah pengumuman selesai dibacakan, para siswa pun bubar. Gadis berambut hijau teal tadi berdecak kesal karena tasnya yang berat dan memanggil teman.. Tidak, pelayannya untuk membawakan tasnya.

"Miku sama, hari ini mata anda terlihat bersinar." puji salah satu siswa.

Miku hanya melewatinya. Tidak menjawab atau sekedar tersenyum. Sementara Gumi yang berjalan dibelakangnya hanya diam. menggenggam tas Miku dengan erat.

* * *

**Gumi POV**

* * *

"Gumi, bawa tasku!" kata Miku.

Tanpa menunggu waktu lagi, aku segera melaksanakan perintahnya. Sementara Miku sedang asik bercengkrama dengan para fansnya. Aku menghela nafas panjang. Kapan mata itu akan melihatku lagi? Apa aku tidak bisa memiliki mata indah miliknya itu hanya untukku?

"Baik. Perkenalkan mereka adalah Hans Yonell, pemilik Dendalion Town ini. Dan ini adiknya, Greta Yonell. Mereka berdua juga akan menjadi juri pemilihan ratu sekolah kita." ketua OSIS memperkenalkan pemilik kota wisata ini.

Serius, mereka tidak bercanda kan? Maksudku dari ukuran tubuh dan wajah mereka, mereka terlihat sebaya dengan kami.

"Meskipun mereka masih muda, tapi mereka sangat hebat." kata seseorang di sampingku.

Aku segera memalingkan pandanganku kepada orang yang berkata tadi. Aku mengernyit heran karena yang kutahu anak ini bukanlah salah satu murid sekolah kami.

"Hai, namaku IA. Aku adalah pelayan dari Hans sama." sapa anak itu dan mengenalkan dirinya.

"Uhm, namaku Gumi." jawabku sambil menunduk malu.

Anak itu, IA lalu mendekatkan bibirnya ke telingaku, membuatku merasa geli dan merona saat nafas hangatnya mengenai kulitku.

"Aku juga juri dalam pemilihan kali ini, rahasiakan pada yang lain ya!" katanya sebelum pergi dan menghilang entah kemana.

Aku mengernyit heran, kenapa dia memberitahukannya padaku?

"Gumi, ayo kita kesana!" kata kata Miku membuyarkan lamunanku.

Aku baru sadar kalau yang lain sudah bubar meninggalkan ruangan. Secepat kilat aku berlari menuju Miku saat dia sudah berjalan jauh di depanku.

* * *

**Normal POV**

* * *

"Hoahm..."

Sudah tak terhitung berapa kali Miku menguap mengikuti tur. Setelah mereka kembali ke kastil, Hans, Greta, IA dan anggota OSIS yang menjadi juri dalam pemilihan ratu telah menunggu. Miku yang dipastikan menjadi ratu sudah mengembangkan senyumnya. Sedangkan Gumi hanya menunduk.

"Hei, menurutmu, siapa yang pantas menjadi ratu?" tanya seseorang tepat di telinga Gumi.

Gumi segera berbalik, dan menemukan IA telah berdiri di belakangnya.

"..."

Gumi tidak menjawab, walaupun IA telah berulang kali menanyainya. Dia hanya menundukkan kepala dan terdiam.

Setelah sekian lama IA menanyainya, Gumi tidak juga menjawab. Akhirnya IA memutuskan pergi.

"Baik, kami sudah menilai dan memilih. Dan hasilnya adalah; 6 suara untuk Hatsune Miku dan 1 suara untuk Gumi Megpoid. Nah, kepada Miku kami harap maju ke hadapan kami." ujar ketua OSIS.

Miku dengan senyum lebar melangkahkan kakinya. Meskipun ada sedikit rasa sebal karena ada 1 suara yang tidak memilihnya.

"Sebagai hadiah kami akan menjadikan kamu sebagai ratu negeri ini." kata Hans sambil menaruh mahkota diatas kepala Miku.

Miku bahagia tentu saja. Karena impiannya sejak kecil telah menjadi kenyataan. Akhirnya dia menjadi seorang ratu.

Sementara itu, Gumi membatu di tempat. Setitik air mata menetes di pipinya. Tiba tiba dia merasa ditarik oleh seseorang. Saat melihat dia mendapati IA yang menariknya. IA tidak berbicara, begitu juga Gumi. Mereka terus seperti itu hingga mencapai sebuah ruangan di dalam kastil yang jauh dari keramaian.

IA mengunci pintu ruangan itu lalu menatap Gumi tajam

"Kenapa kamu menangis? Apakah kamu tidak senang Miku menjadi ratu? Apa kamu ingin kamu yang menjadi ratu?" tanya IA.

"Bu, bukan begitu.." jawab Gumi lirih. Air mata masih membasahi pipinya.

"Lalu kenapa?" tanya IA lagi.

"Aku, aku tidak ingin Miku menjadi ratu. Jika dia menjadi ratu, dia tidak akan pernah melihatku lagi. Aku ingin Miku hanya melihatku. Hanya melihat diriku seorang." jawab Gumi, diiringi air mata yang mengalir di pipinya.

IA tersenyum lalu berjalan mendekati Gumi.

"Aku bisa mengabulkan keinginanmu." kata IA sambil berjalan menuju Gumi.

Gumi mendongakkan kepalanya, menatapnya tidak percaya.

"Benarkah?" ucap Gumi memastikan.

Sekarang senyuman IA segera berubah menjadi seringai.

* * *

"Nah, ojou sama. Ini adalah kamar tidur anda." ucap Greta sambil membuka pintu.

Tanpa berkata apa apa, Miku segera memasuki ruangan itu. Di wajahnya sekilas terpancar rasa kagum melihat ruangan itu sangat besar dan indah. Tapi rasa kagumnya segera berganti menjadi rasa kesal melihat sepasang boneka kembar duduk manis di atas kasur berukuran king size di kamar itu.

"Siapa yang meletakkan boneka jelek ini disini?" tanya Miku dengan memasang tampang jijik.

Segera Greta mengambil kedua boneka itu dan memeluknya. Dia lalu membungkukkan badannya ke Miku dan memohon maaf.

"Maaf ojou sama. Kedua Boneka ini memang sering bermain di ruangan ini." ucap Greta.

Miku tidak ambil pusing dengan kata kata Greta dan segera menyuruhnya keluar.

Setelah berganti baju dengan baju tidur, Miku segera bersiap untuk tidur. Jika suara seseorang tidak menghancurkan niatnya.

"Miku sama." ucap seseorang itu.

Miku merasa kenal dengan suara itu segera berbalik dan melihat Gumi sedang berdiri di depan pintu sambil memegang sesuatu dibelakangnya.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan disini?" tanya Miku dengan nada dingin.

Gumi tidak menjawab. Kepalanya tertunduk, tetapi Miku dapat melihat Gumi tersenyum dengan sangat menakutkan baginya.

Gumi mengeluarkan sebuah pisau yang sedari tadi disembunyikannya di belakang punggungnya. Dan saat Gumi mengangkat kepalanya, Miku tidak sanggup menahan mulut kecilnya untuk tidak berteriak. Mata Gumi yang berwarna hijau mengeluarkan air mata darah yang mengalir di kedua pipinya yang mulus.

Dengan pisau ditangan, Gumi berjalan perlahan ke arah Miku. Miku sendiri segera berjalan mundur menjauhi Gumi. Mereka terus seperti itu hingga akhirnya punggung Miku bertemu dengan dinding yang dingin di sudut ruangan. Miku tidak dapat menghindar lagi.

"Miku sama, kamu sangat cantik." Kata Gumi sambil berjalan ke arah Miku.

Miku berteriak histeris, melempar berbagai benda yang ada di dekatnya kepada Gumi.

"Matamu sangat indah, Miku sama." Ucap Gumi saat dia berada tepat di depan Miku.

"Bolehkah aku memilikinya?" lanjutnya lagi.

Miku tidak dapat berkata apa apa. Matanya terbuka lebar, dan itu adalah kesempatan emas bagi Gumi. Dengan gerakan cepat, Gumi menusukkan pisaunya ke mata Miku, berusaha mengeluarkan bola matanya.

Miku tentu saja berontak, berteriak, dan menangis kesakitan. Tapi Gumi sama sekali tidak menghiraukannya.

Setelah beberapa lama, Gumi akhirnya berhasil mencongkel mata Miku. Bola mata berwarna hijau teal yang diselimuti darah itu menggelinding di lantai.

Miku terduduk lemas sambil memegangi mata kirinya yang telah kehilangan bola matanya dan mengeluarkan darah. Gumi kemudian berkata lagi.

"Rambut panjangmu juga indah Miku sama. Aku ingin memilikinya juga." kata Gumi sambil mengambil beberapa helai dari rambut Miku dan menciumnya.

Miku tidak menjawab, suaranya telah habis oleh teriakannya. Kini dia hanya bisa menangis dengan satu metanya yang masih tersisa.

Tanpa menunggu jawaban, Gumi dengan segera memotong rambut panjang Miku yang juga berwarna teal hingga sekarang rambut Miku hanya sebahu.

Sementara Gumi masih sibuk, Hansel dan Gretel datang membawa sebuah toples. Dimasukkannya mata Miku yang terjatuh tadi ke dalam toples kemudian diamatinya.

"Indahnya.." gumam Gretel.

"Gumi sama, bolehkah kami memilikinya?" tanya Hansel.

Gumi berbalik dan melihat Hansel dan Gretel. Mereka saling bertemu pandang. Tiba tiba Gumi membatu, seakan baru tersadar akan apa yang dilakukannya.

"A, apa yang akan kulakukan?" kata Gumi tidak percaya.

Dengan nada gemetar dia membuang pisau yang telah tercampur darah itu jauh jauh.  
Dilihatnya Miku yang masih menangis. Dicobanya menggapai gadis itu tapi Miku terus mencoba menghindar.

Gumi merasa sangat menyesal, dengan kekuatan yang masih tersisa dia mencoba keluar dari ruangan itu dan memanggil bantuan. Tapi sayang, langkahnya terhenti karena Hans dan Greta yang tiba tiba telah berada di sana dan menutup pintu. Gumi menggedor gedor pintu sambil berteriak meminta Hans dan Greta membuka pintu dan membantunya keluar. Air matanya mengalir sambil memohon pada Hans dan Greta untuk menolong Miku.

"Kenapa kamu menangis? Bukankah sekarang Miku sudah menjadi milikmu?" tanya seseorang di belakang Gumi.

Saat Gumi berbalik dia mendapati IA berdiri sambil menggendong Hansel dan Gretel.

"Tolong selamatkan Miku, kumohon." ucap Gumi sambil berlutut dan memeluk kaki IA.

"Kenapa? Bukankah ini yang kamu inginkan? Sekarang Miku akan selalu bersamamu." jawab IA datar.

"BUKAN SEPERTI INI YANG KUINGINKAN!" teriak Gumi.

Dia mendongakkan kepalanya dan terkejut. Sebagian tubuh IA sudah tidak ada, dia sudah berubah menjadi debu dan menghilang.

"Mulai saat ini kamu akan terus berada di ruangan ini. Selamanya."

itulah kata kata terakhir IA sebelum menghilang sepenuhnya. Meninggalkan Gumi dan Miku yang ketakutan.

* * *

_"Baik semuanya sudah berkumpul?" tanya ketua OSIS sambil melirik kertas berisi absen siswa yang ada di tangannya._

_"Sudah semuanya. Ayo kita kembali ke sekolah." jawab sekertaris OSIS sebelum memasuki bis._

_Ketua OSIS memperhatikan kastil megah itu untuk terakhir kalinya. Sekilas dia melihat sesuatu di salah satu jendela kamar di kastil itu. Seorang gadis berambut hijau daun yang kelihatan... menyedihkan. Dia menatap keluar jendela dengan pandangan sendu sambil memegang sepotong tangan yang berlumuran darah. Ketua OSIS mengedipkan matanya dan setelah itu gadis itu menghilang._

_"mungkin hanya halusinasiku saja..." gumamnya sebelum memasuki bis dan pergi._

* * *

Gomen kalo chapter ini sedikit mengarah ke Yuri

Mikan tidak bermaksud seperti itu.


End file.
